


Do It Like Mammals

by tirsynni



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: Aster had a nice, slow, romantic seduction in mind.Too bad he forgot he was trying to seduce Jack Frost.





	Do It Like Mammals

**Author's Note:**

> First RotG fic and it's smut. Sigh.

Aster Bunnymund had a plan. It was an excellent plan. Thorough and detailed. With Easter done for the year, he had the time to throw himself into it with the same dedication and energy as he threw into planning Easter. It was truly a work of art.

Really, his plan had been _flawless,_ his goal simple: Seduce Jack Frost.

A meticulous plan of love and romance. His season was Spring, _easily_ the most romantic of seasons. By Jack’s own admission, he had been largely alone for three hundred years. Before that, a mortal. Young and innocent. A slow, sweet seduction would do the trick.

_Slow_. As “advised” by North. Tooth. Sandy. Even one of the yetis shook a fist at him. North lectured about Jack’s innocence and Tooth flailed about his “untouched state” (Aster was sure she was for some reason referring to Jack’s teeth and wasn’t sure what that had to do with anything) and Sandy… Sandy just threatened him. Sandy never had to communicate much to get his point across.

_Slow_ , they all said, because Jack had been so alone for so long and was _vulnerable_ , and every single one of them, including Aster, forgot one major detail:

This was Jack Frost Aster planned on seducing.

Jack Frost, with his tiny but incredibly nimble and incredibly _strong_ legs wrapped sturdily around Aster’s waist like a vine, every inch of him pale and cool and _bare_. His cock rubbed against Aster’s fur with every desperate shove of Jack’s skinny hips. With each thrust, Jack moaned, the sound muffled by Aster’s fur. He bit at Aster’s shoulder and neck and jaw like a feral man.

Aster moaned back, drunk on the scent of Jack’s arousal and the feel of his teeth. He supposed Jack was a little feral and well. They didn’t think about how three hundred years _was_ a long time with only your own hand for company.

Also. Well. It wasn’t only Jack. Aster’s mitts covered Jack’s skinny ass just fine, yanking him against Aster’s body with each thrust. His own cock, free from its sheath, slid along Jack’s, painting his fur and Jack’s belly white with precum. Just the two of them, up against a wall in Aster’s Burrow, humping each other like they were idiots. They hadn’t even made it to Aster’s nest.

North was going to kill him, Aster thought dizzily. He rubbed his scent glands against Jack’s soft hair, marking as much of Jack as he could even as Jack spread his scent and precum and saliva over him. No, worse: _Sandy_ was going to kill him.

Or Jack would. Aster groaned deep in his throat when Jack bit his jaw, teeth going past fur to hit skin.

“Jack, Jackie, _Frostbite_ ,” Aster gasped, and oh, he was never going to think of that nickname the same way again. “The nest, mate. Let’s get to the nest.” Or a soft bit of grass and flowers. Oooh, all of Jack’s pale skin against bright green grass, tulips against his white hair…

“Nope.” Another bite and ooooh. Jack pulled back enough to rub his forehead against the scent glands under Aster’s chin. Aster groaned and Jack tightened his legs around Aster’s waist, thrusting hard. “Just let me…”

Jack shoved his head into Aster’s shoulder and moaned, shaking and rubbing his dripping cock into Aster’s fur. “Let me just -- let me just… And then we can --” He cut off with another moan, his fingers digging into Aster’s shoulders, and Aster shuddered when Jack came all over his stomach. His seed was hot and wet and thick, the scent dizzying. When was the last time someone had marked him like that?

“Nest,” Aster gasped. Jack said nothing, only panted damply against his shoulder. Even though he just came, he still reeked of arousal.

Eternal teenage spirit and a spirit of spring and fertility. Aster choked on a whine as he hurried them toward his nest, Jack still wrapped tightly around him. He was a warrior older than the continents. He could handle North’s and Sandy’s wrath.

His nest was warm and colorful, refreshed in the lull following every Easter. Most importantly, every inch of it was thick with Aster’s scent, and his cock throbbed as he settled himself and Jack into it.

Speaking of scent… Aster rumbled deep in his throat and started chinning Jack’s pale hair, the winter sprite at last relaxing his grip on him. Get him thoroughly marked and then they could --

“Hey! I’ve never snuck in here before!”

Aster froze, Jack’s hair spiking up under him, caught in his fur. “What do you mean, snuck in here?”

He pulled back enough to see Jack beam at him, all traces of post-orgasm daze gone from his eyes. “Nothing,” Jack said quickly, rocking into him. His renewed erection slid against Aster’s still hard cock. “How do you want to do this? I’ve never sucked one before, but it doesn’t look too ha-- ah ha, difficult!”

Something about that phrasing tripped up Aster more than the previous statement, North’s voice ominous and unwanted rumbling in his head. “Jack --”

Then Jack reached down and grabbed Aster’s cock. For once, his hand was warm, slick with sweat and heated by Aster’s body. Aster groaned and pushed into his grip. “Never mind. I want it in me.”

There was something important Aster meant to ask, but damned if he cared right then. He rubbed his chin against Jack’s head again as he grabbed an egg tucked into his nest. He set up a couple after a horrific “human and sprites don’t have sex like Pooka” conversation with Sandy which he hoped to forget one day -- at least North would have used words instead of images -- but he hadn’t planned on using them so soon. He had a _timeline_ , beautiful and detailed and making use of the seasons. Trust Jack to throw all of that into disarray. “Yeah. Yeah, Frostbite, we can do that.”

Maybe going straight to Aster’s nest had been too quick, but here Aster intended to take his time. He cracked open the egg even as he nuzzled Jack’s smooth cheek. The oil felt odd on his fur, but he wouldn’t need much. His cock was slick and without that odd, thick head Jack’s cock possessed.

Jack’s legs were still spread, thighs pressed against Aster’s hips. Apparently all of Jack’s acrobatics did more than just frustrate Aster. Jack bit at Aster’s shoulder when Aster slid his fingers between his legs. The sprite was muttering something against Aster’s fur, but based on the little he heard, including a soft chortle about “jackrabbiting,” Aster decided he didn’t know what to know.

“We’ll go nice and slow, Frostbite,” Aster murmured, rubbing his fingers against Jack’s tight hole. Cooler than Jack’s hand but Aster knew it would be tight and sweet. He timed his movements with Jack’s distracted pulls at his cock. He pressed against the tight pucker and started pushing in.

With a growl, Jack arched and Aster slid into the first knuckle. “Or,” Jack suggested, with only a touch of breathlessness in his voice, “you could just fuck me. _Before_ winter comes around again.”

Just like that, the rest of his fellow Guardians’ warnings hopped out of the Burrow. Plan? What plan? “Oh, you don’t want to challenge a rabbit, mate,” Aster gritted out and he had been right: Jack was cool inside but so tight around his finger, so sweet. Aster pushed deeper inside and Jack groaned, nothing _innocent_ or _untouched_ in the sound. Jack’s hand tightened around his cock and Aster wanted inside him. Now.

Shaking with the effort, feeling himself drip on Jack’s hand, Aster fucked Jack with his fingers, first one and then moving too quickly onto the second. He kept his ears and nose sharp for any indications of pain but Jack only sighed and moaned and moved into each touch. Maybe it was a winter sprite thing. Considering they were all ice and cold and such, they were all to a one ornery bastards. He twisted his fingers and fucked deep, and Jack only threw his head back and cried out. Yep. To a one.

Jack bit his shoulder -- hard -- and Aster _knew_ he heard something laughed about _rabbits_ but he didn’t care. If he hadn’t gone by everyone’s _slow_ and _easy_ they could have been here months ago, in the very heart of spring, and then Aster could have shown him _exactly_ what spring spirits were good for. For now, Aster eased himself out of Jack’s hand, groaning as he did so, and lined himself up.

When Aster pushed in, he decided he could forgive Jack an Easter blizzard or two. Dozen.

Jack shuddered, his strange mumblings against Aster’s shoulder quieted. Aster paused halfway in and sniffed the air, but he could only smell their arousals and their scents mingling. Here, in Aster’s nest, under Aster, wrapped around Aster, with Aster deep inside Jack… Aster groaned and couldn’t stop his hips from jerking, millennia of discipline be damned. Jack cried out but there was still no pain souring his scent.

“Should have had your on your knees,” Aster slurred. He didn’t know when he grabbed Jack’s waist or when Jack grabbed his shoulders again, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t remember the last time --

No. No, he could.

Aster shoved that away and focused on Jack, perfect around him, smelling like Aster and sex. Perfect.

Of course, Jack had to speak. “Is this the best you got, Cottontail?” he gasped, breathless but still taunting. The little shit. “All that gossip about spring spirits -- _ah_.”

Aster grinned, pulling back his hips again. “Oh, just wait, Snowflake,” he purred, and then Aster showed him exactly what a Pooka could do.

Jack yelped and shouted and held on for dear life as Aster fucked him into his nest. Whatever else he tried to say came out garbled and stunted, cut off by groans, and Aster drove in deep over and over, his slick, sleek cock driving into Jack’s body. Jack’s blunt nails scratched at his shoulders, his legs so tight around Aster’s waist Aster thought he would never untangle him.

Aster was all right with that.

“No more comments?” Aster panted. “No more jokes?”

Jack stuttered something about _rabbits_ before Aster cut him off with a well aimed thrust. Jack wailed and came against Aster’s belly again. Aster didn’t even slow.

Aster may never have fucked someone like Jack before, but he was a spring spirit and he had lived on this planet before any of Jack’s kind stomped all over Aster’s lovely flowers. He knew exactly how to make Jack scream.

Now he wrapped a paw around Jack’s wet cock and stroked. “C’mon, Snowflake. One more. Then we can wrap up this round.”

Jack groaned, sounding like he was in pain, but he still arched into Aster’s touch. Aster felt him stiffening against his palm. “ _This_ round _?_ ”

Aster grinned, aggressively chinning Jack’s head again. “I don’t have anything planned until Fall.”

Then Jack squeezed his hole tight around Aster’s cock, and it was Aster’s turn to yelp. Jack lightly headbutt his chin. Aster heard the mischief in his voice. “Lots of talk, Cottontail.” He squeezed again, and Aster’s thrusts stuttered. The little brat had it _timed_ , tightening just when Aster was fully hilted each time. “Don’t you have a job to do?”

Oh, the little… One hand still stroking Jack’s cock, Aster used the other to shift the angle of Jack’s hips. This angle let him fuck in even deeper, the sharp head of his cock brushing that little bundle of nerves with each thrust. Whatever else Jack was going to say died with a soft wail.

“One day,” a deep, hard thrust, “you will learn,” a slower thrust, dragging along sensitive nerves, “to stop challenging,” so deep, so fucking deep, “a _rabbit.”_

Jack’s laughter spun between them like fresh snowflakes. “Never.”

Aster grinned. He hoped Jack would say that.

There Jack was: fully hard again. Aster’s own cock ached, ready to spill. All Aster could smell was them together, tangled and aroused, and to his surprise, he found himself laughing as he fucked deep into Jack, Jack’s legs tight around him and pulling him like he could make him go impossibly deeper. Jack’s laughter was broken by gasps, wild, but _joyful_ , and how could Aster forget? He wasn’t just having sex with a winter sprite or an eternal teenager: he was having sex with the Guardian of Joy.

He was having sex with _Jack Frost_.

He looked down, still grinning, and met Jack’s shining eyes. Aster’s thrusts faltered. His hand involuntarily tightened on Jack’s cock. He held Jack’s gaze even as Jack spilled in his hand, as he gasped and filled Jack to the brim.

Only later, after their third round and when Jack was cleaned and deeply asleep, did Aster think that maybe just _sex_ wasn’t the best way to describe it. That worked out: his _original_ plan involved more than sex, anyway. As for the rest, well. Jack’s earlier slip of the tongue also caught up with him.

“I’m your first, eh, Snowflake?” he murmured into Jack’s hair. “Hope you know that I plan on being your last, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://tirsynni.tumblr.com/).


End file.
